beegeesfandomcom-20200214-history
Saturday Night Fever
Saturday Night Fever: The Original Movie Sound Track was the soundtrack album from the blockbuster film Saturday Night Fever starring John Travolta. In the United States, the album has gone platinum fifteen times. Background Along with the success of the movie, the soundtrack, composed and performed primarily by The Bee Gees, became the number one best-selling soundtrack of all time. The cultural impact of Saturday Night Fever in the United States was tremendous. The Bee Gees had originally written and recorded the five original songs for the film, "Stayin' Alive", "Night Fever" and "How Deep Is Your Love" (all performed by the Bee Gees), "More Than A Woman" (performed in the film in two different versions--one version by Tavares, and another by the Bee Gees), and "If I Can't Have You" (performed in the movie by Yvonne Elliman) as part of a regular album (they had no idea at the time they would be making a soundtrack). Two previously released Bee Gee songs, "Jive Talkin'" and "You Should Be Dancing", are also included on the soundtrack. Other previously released songs from the disco era round out the music in the movie. In addition to the Bee Gees' score, additional incidental music was composed and adapted by David Shire. Three of Shire's cues, "Manhattan Skyline", "Night on Disco Mountain" (based on the classical piece "Night on Bald Mountain"), and "Salsation", are included on the soundtrack album. Five additional cues, "Tony and Stephanie", "Near The Verrazano Bridge" (both adapted from the Bee Gees' song "How Deep Is Your Love"), "Barracuda Hangout", "Death On The Bridge", and "All Night Train", while heard in the film, remain unreleased on CD. The soundtrack hit the #1 spot on Billboard Music Chart's Pop Album and Black Album charts. In 2003 the TV network VH1 named it the 57th greatest album of all time. Saturday Night Fever - The Original Movie Soundtrack was ranked 80th in a 2005 survey held by British television's Channel 4 to determine the 100 greatest albums of all time. The original issue of the album included the original studio version of "Jive Talkin'"; later LP pressings included a live version culled from Here At Last...Bee Gees...Live. All CD releases have included the original "Jive Talkin'". "Jive Talkin'" was to have been used in a deleted scene taking place the day after Tony Manero's first Saturday night at the disco, but as the sequence was cut for the final film, the song was cut as well. Track listing #"Stayin' Alive" performed by The Bee Gees - 4:45 #"How Deep Is Your Love" performed by The Bee Gees - 4:05 #"Night Fever" performed by The Bee Gees - 3:33 #"More Than a Woman" performed by The Bee Gees - 3:17 #"If I Can't Have You" performed by Yvonne Elliman - 3:00 #"A Fifth of Beethoven" performed by Walter Murphy - 3:03 #"More Than a Woman" performed by Tavares - 3:17 #"Manhattan Skyline" performed by David Shire - 4:44 #"Calypso Breakdown" performed by Ralph MacDonald - 7:50 #"Night on Disco Mountain" performed by David Shire - 5:12 #"Open Sesame" performed by Kool & the Gang - 4:01 #"Jive Talkin'" performed by The Bee Gees - 3:43 #"You Should Be Dancing" performed by The Bee Gees - 4:14 #"Boogie Shoes" performed by KC & the Sunshine Band - 2:17 #"Salsation" performed by David Shire - 3:50 #"K-Jee" performed by MFSB - 4:13 #"Disco Inferno" performed by The Trammps - 10:51 "Calypso Breakdown" and "Jive Talkin'" were not contained in the film. Personnel *The Bee Gees - Performer *Kool & the Gang - Performer *Tavares (music group)|Tavares - Performer *The Trammps - Performer *Yvonne Elliman - Performer *Robin Gibb *MFSB - Performer *Ralph MacDonald - Performer *Walter Murphy - Performer *Barry Gibb *Carmine d'Amico - Guitar, Guitar (Electric) *Maurice Gibb *KC and the Sunshine Band - Performer *Arif Mardin - Producer *David Shire - Performer, Adaptation *John Tobler - Liner Notes *Bill Oakes - Compilation, Album Supervision Additional songs in the film not on the soundtrack album *"Barracuda Hangout" performed by David Shire *"Dr. Disco" performed by Rick Dees *"Disco Duck" performed by Rick Dees Additional songs recorded for the film but not used *"Emotion" by Samantha Sang *"If I Can't Have You" by The Bee Gees *"(Our Love) Don't Throw It All Away" by The Bee Gees *"Warm Ride" by The Bee Gees Category:Albums